Ms Matchmaker
by milify-star
Summary: Lily is happy with John so she dicides to help Lucy out. John/Lillian red/OC


**I'm back with my Oc. Read and Enjoy please!**

* * *

"He was understanding about it." Lily and Lucy had the shift this Sunday and they worked side by side. Sunday was a slow day because all the women were out cooking fried chicken and apple pie for Sunday dinner so why would you come to a diner? The only people there were the older folk who thought it was tradition to come here and the single men who had nowhere else to be. Right then, Lucy was telling Lily how she had broken it off with a man she had been seeing for a week.

"We just didn't connect. I don't think there's anyone out there." Lily rolled her eyes at the drama queen as they sat behind the counter.

"You know, the man who had my first kiss was the man I married." Mrs. Akaly interjected. She was an older woman with white hair that went down her back and skin that was just a tad wrinkled. And she had the eyes that could make Satan love. They were deep blue, like the ocean. She was elderly but she was still beautiful. Lily put her hand on her chest at her statement.

"Well that is just the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I wish it was like that for me." Lucy rolled her eyes. Lily had always been a sap.

"I met him here in Chicago at a convenient store in the summer. He was the clerk there. My papa asked me to run down and by him some cigarettes cause he broke the car again and needed a smoke. I paid for them and for a brief second our eyes met and I knew there was something. He asked me if I wanted to go for a stroll in the park and we've been in love ever since."

"Aw." Lillian gushed over the story. "That's so sweet." Mrs. Akaly smiled and went to the ladies room.

"That's a sickening sweet story and all but it makes me feel that much worse. I am never going to find a man that is just for me." Lily rolled her eyes. Lucy could be such a drama queen. Then a thought came into Lillian's head.

"John." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"You want me to date John?" Lillian shook her head.

"No, John has a friend who is great. His name is Red." Lucy thought about it. Lily always did have great judgment.

"I don't know. I'm not into blind dates." Lily sighed.

"Okay. I guess that handsome, sweet, single man will just have to die a lonely old man." Lily sighed again and waited for Lucy to comply.

"Fine Lily but if he's a jackass I'm gonna blame you for my loneliness and trouble." Lily just smiled.

"You won't be disappointed."

&&&&&&

"Darlin' just sit down." Johnny was trying to coax Lily into coming to bed. She had convinced Red to take a chance and take Lucy on a date and ever since he left to pick her up, Lily had been stressing.

"But what if they hit it off? Oh, they would have a beautiful wedding." John groaned.

"Lily, it's none of your business."

"John, yes the hell it is." She snapped at him then sighed in regret. "I'm sorry honey. It's just, they're both really good friends of mine and I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them." John got up from his place on the bed and stopped Lillian from pacing any longer by grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Doll, they will be alright. The ones who really need your attention at the moment are Prince Albert and I." Lily giggled.

"Really now? And you think I can give the proper attention?" She looked up at John with innocent eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"I think you are the only one who can." He attached his mouth to hers and embraced her into his arms. Suddenly the front door opened.

"That's them!" Lily pushed off of John and opened their bedroom door slowly and peeked out into the living room. Sure enough, there was Red. Lily was about to go and ask him how the date went but when she got a good look at him she saw he was busy… with Lucy. Lily closed the door and squealed girlishly.

"I knew it! I knew I could do it." John looked at her mischievously and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I think you've denied me enough Ms. Lillian and you will be punished." Lily smirked and let John through her on the bed.

"I'm being punished? But I thought I was being a good girl?" John shook his head and immediately attacked her neck with kisses.

"No ma'am you haven't."

The rest of their night was quite eventful.

&&&&&&

"Morning Red." Lily came and sat next to Red by the small dining room table.

"Good Morning Lily." Lily smiled.

"So , how was last night with Lucy?" He smiled.

"Just like you to get into everyone's business." Lily scoffed.

"I do not!" John came up behind her and gav her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah you do." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell me how it was anyways." Red kept that goofy smile on his face.

"It went very well. Now leave it alone." Lily kept silent about it and got ready for work.

&&&&&&

Lucy walked into the diner and was immediately given a knowing look by Lily.

"What?" Lily just smiled at Lucy.

"You hit it off." Lucy looked down shyly.

"Yes, we did. In fact, he's taking me out to dinner tonight too." Lily squealed.

"That's so exciting. I should-"

"No." Lucy stopped Lily before she could finish. "Look Ms. Matchmaker, you shouldn't do anything. In fact, you've done just the perfect amount. I like him and I don't want you interfering anymore. Thank you so much for introducing us but I kind of want to do this alone. Now, go get table three's order and stay out of my relationship." Lily sighed.

"Fine." Then she went off and got table three's order.

That night Red did take Lucy out and Lillian did stay out of it and spent the night with a thankful John. Lillian was just happy that Lucy could finally be happy. How sweet.

* * *

**Aww. Review.**


End file.
